charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Krause
Brian Krause is an American actor who portrayed Leo Wyatt, the husband and ex-Whitelighter of Piper Halliwell, throughout the course of the eight seasons of Charmed. Quick Facts Full Name: Brian Jeffrey Krause Nick Name: B.K. Birthdate: February 1, 1969 Birthplace: El Toro, California, USA Gender: Male Parents: Alice and Jeff Krause Siblings: Patrick (older brother) Hair Color: Dusty Blond Eye Color: Hazel-green Ethnicity: Caucasian American Place of Residence: San Fernando Valley, California Affiliation: Graduated from El Toro High School in 1987 Career Television *Ann Jillian *Castle *Charmed *CSI: Miami *Highway to Heaven *Mad Men *Player$ *Another World *Bandit *Tales from the Crypt *The Closer *TV 101 *Walker, Texas Ranger Films *The Wicked Within (2012) *The Martini Shot (2012) *TBK: The Toolbox Murders (2012) *House of Purgatory *Camel Spiders *Gemini Rising *Witness Insecurity *Milf Money *Rain From Stars *Next Stop Murder *Ashes *The Binds That Tie Us *Cyrus *Growth *You're So Cupid *Nowhere to Hide *The Gods of Circumstance *Desertion *Jack Rio *Warbirds *Beyond Loch Ness *Ties That Bind *Pissed *Return to Cabin by the Lake *919 Fifth Avenue *Trash *Dreamers *Get a Job *Within the Rock *Extreme Blue *Breaking Free *Sleepwalkers *December *Return to Blue Lagoon *An American Summer Images BrianKFeb10.jpg|Feb 10, 2012 in Costa Rica BrianKJan28.jpg|January 28, 2012 - With his Mom BrianKDec3.jpg|December 3, 2011 BrianKJuly21.jpg|August 21, 2011 BrianKJuly29.jpg|July 29, 2011 Brian12.jpg Brian00.jpg Brian13.jpg Brian14.jpg Krause2010(0).jpg Krause2010(1).jpg krause2010(2).jpg krause2010(3).jpg Brian16.jpg Brian15.jpg Brian17.jpg Brian18.jpg Brianp1.jpg Brianp2.jpg Brianp3.jpg Brianp4.jpg Brianp5.jpg Brianp6.jpg Brianp8.jpg Brianp9.jpg Brianp10.jpg Brianp11.jpg Brianp12.jpg Brianp13.jpg Brianp14.jpg Brianp15.jpg Brianp16.jpg Brianp17.jpg Brianp18.jpg Brianp20.jpg brianp21.jpg brianp22.jpg Brianp23.jpg Brianp25.jpg Brianp26.jpg Brianp27.jpg brianp28.jpg Brianp29.jpg brianp30.jpg bp1.jpg bp2.jpg bp4.jpg bp5.jpg bp6.jpg bp7.jpg bp8.jpg bp9.jpg bp10.jpg bp11.jpg bp12.jpg b1.jpg b2.jpg b3.jpg b4.jpg b5.jpg b6.jpg b7.jpg b9.jpg b10.jpg b11.jpg b12.jpg b13.jpg b14.jpg b15.jpg b16.jpg b17.jpg b18.jpg b19.jpg b20.jpg b21.jpg b22.jpg ba.jpg ba1.jpg ba2.jpg ba3.jpg ba4.jpg ba5.jpg ba6.jpg ba7.jpg ba9.jpg ba10.jpg ba11.jpg ba12.jpg ba14.jpg ba15.jpg ba16.jpg ba17.jpg ba18.jpg ba19.jpg ba20.jpg ba21.jpg krause1.jpg krause2.jpg krause2.5.jpg krause2.6.jpg krause3.jpg krause4.jpg krause5.jpg krause6.jpg krause7.jpg krause8.jpg krause9.jpg krause10.jpg krause11.jpg krause12.jpg krause13.jpg krause14.jpg krause15.jpg krause16.jpg brian1.jpg|On set of "Camel Spiders" - 2010 Brian2.jpg Brian3.jpg Brian4.jpg Brian5.jpg brian6.jpg Brian7.jpg Brian8.jpg Brian9.jpg Brian10.jpg Brian11.jpg BrianGov.jpg BrianGov2.jpg BrianGov3.jpg BrianGov4.jpg brianGov5.jpg BrianGov6.jpg BrianGov8.jpg BrianGov9.jpg cupid.jpg cupid01.jpg cupid02.jpg cupid03.5.jpg Cupid04.jpg Cupid21.jpg Cupid22.jpg chambers.jpg chambers1.jpg chambers2.jpg chambers3.jpg chamber3.jpg chambers4.jpg chambers6.jpg chambers7.jpg chambers8.jpg chambers5.jpg Bg1.jpg bg2.jpg bg3.jpg bg4.jpg bg5.jpg bs1.jpg bs2.jpg bs3.jpg bs4.jpg bs5.jpg bd1.jpg bd2.jpg bd3.jpg bd5.jpg bd6.jpg bt1.jpg bt2.jpg bt3.jpg bt4.jpg bw1.jpg|The Desperate Writers bw2.jpg bw3.jpg bw4.jpg bw5.jpg bw6.jpg bw7.jpg bw8.jpg bw9.jpg bw10.jpg bw11.jpg bw12.jpg bw13.jpg bw14.jpg bw15.jpg bw16.jpg bgc.jpg|Gods of Circumstance bGC1.jpg bgc2.jpg bgc4.jpg bgc3.jpg bgc5.jpg bc1.jpg|Cyrus bc2.jpg bc3.jpg bc4.jpg bc5.jpg bc6.jpg bc7.jpg bc8.jpg bc9.jpg bc10.jpg bc11.jpg bc12.jpg bc13.jpg bc14.jpg bc15.jpg Brianmanor.jpg|Visiting Carroll Street + the Innes House (Halliwell Manor) Spring 2011 Brian2011(1).jpg|Hollywood Music+Fashion Showcase Benefitting the American Red Cross Relief Efforts for the Victims of the Earthquake+Tsunami in Japan - March 25, 2011 BrianK1.jpg BrianMain.jpg BrianO.jpg|@ The Chiller Theatre Expo 2009 at the Hilton Hotel, Parsippany, New Jersey - October 30th to November 1st BrianO3.jpg brianO1.jpg brianO2.jpg Briano4.jpg BrianO5.jpg briano6.jpg brianalyssa.jpg|With Alyssa Milano alyssabrian01.jpg alyssabrian02.jpg BriankrauseLeowyatt.jpg k7.jpg k8.jpg k9.jpg k10.jpg k11.jpg k6.jpg k5.jpg k4.jpg k3.jpg k2.jpg k1.jpg bl1.jpg bl2.jpg BlueLagoon.jpg bluelagoon1.jpg bluelagoon2.jpg Trivia *Brian and his wife (of whom which he is now divorced from) had their first child, Jamen, in 1996. *Lettered in soccer at Orange Coast College in 1987, and scored four goals as a midfielder and forward. *He enjoys playing golf and baseball. *Brian originally wanted to study medicine *His parents are Alice & Jeff Krause. *He has two dogs: Penny and Buddy. *He studied Karate as a teenager. *Has run two marathons and is attempting to run a total of four this year. *He loves playing Scrabble. *Has begun to surf with his teenage son. *Brian has no relation to Peter Krause. *Has donated his time to honor a fallen soldier. *Prior to becoming a noted actor, he juggled various part-time jobs -- including driving a pie truck and hanging drywall. *Brian starred in the film "Rain From Stars" with actor French Stewart, who also appeared in an episode of Charmed in season 2. *Brian appeared in the film "December" with Charmed guest star Balthazar Getty and in "Trash" with Jaime Pressly who also appeared on Charmed. Category:Out of Universe Category:Actors